dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessica Truscott
Jessica Truscott is a professional photographer and a stock model, best known for her work on DeviantArt in the collection known as "Faestock." This identity has allowed her to gain various commercial deals with book cover artists, among other things. Personal life Little is known about Jessica's personal life outside of Australia, except for what she's chosen to reveal. Her favorite movie is Practical Magic, though she's a fan of most things Disney puts out as well. Her favorite writers include Juliet Marillier, Garth Nix, Tamora Pierce, and Robin Hobb. She enjoys playing The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, and Lego Harry Potter. Her preferred gaming format is the Wii. Her favorite visual artist is Brain Froud. She is fond of her Canon 5D Mark II, which she uses for most of her projects. Her favorite music genre is cinematic soundtrack. Education Jessica attended Edith Cowan University for her college studies. She has not stated her exact field of study there on most of her network. However, there is a Bachelor of Contemporary Arts major available to students on Edith Cowan. Career Jessica began her career with posting to DeviantArt and Flickr to first get attention to her growing brand. She progressed from there to getting a Model Mayhem account in 2008."Interview with Jessica Truscott." Tristan Jud / Raw. March 16, 2011. After joining Viva Life Photography in 2009, she has been able to enjoy a steady income - as well as resources to do her projects with. Her art tends to focus on fantasy subjects, such as elf-maidens, angels, and witches duking things out. She appears to emphasize forests and beaches significantly. Dozerfleet involvement In 2015, Jessica was discovered online. She became the official facial template for Cherinob. She was actually the third stock model to be considered for the part. Romanian model Rux was one of four artists who have portrayed the character via stock photography. The Portuguese Kahina Spirit was the first to be attempted as a way to define Cherinob. Julie Chan of "She Inhales Nightmares" has also been used to portray the character. However, Jessica's stock has proven the most useful overall. Identity crisis In June of 2015, Jessica posted a video to her YouTube, asking for advice on how to address an unknown individual she believed was stealing her identity. After her initial complaints were addressed, the imposter vanished a month later."The Real Me." June 8th, 2015. This phenomenon of internet stars having to ward off imposters had grown significantly, as YouTube star SSSniperwolf (whose story inspired parts of the origin story for Lemon Witch) has also had to deal with imposters - leading to legal battles and threats of such. Jessica expressed relief and gratitude that her own issue was resolved relatively quickly. On that note, Patrycja Dorynek has also posted a notice on her DeviantArt page, warning visitors to ignore anyone claiming to be her that is not found at one of the links she herself provided. See also * Lee Loo La * John DeBruyn * Cherinob * Patrycja Dorynek References External links * Facebook page * LinkedIn page * DeviantArt ** Faestock account ** Jessica's non-stock photo account ** Non-photographic art account * Official website * Faestock on YouTube * Faestock on Instagram Category: Stock models